callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
KSG 12
The KSG 12 is a bullpup pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Multiplayer The KSG 12 is unlocked at Level 4 in multiplayer. The KSG 12 is a high damage per pellet shotgun. Each shot of the KSG 12 contains nine pellets. At any range shorter than 10 meters, the KSG 12 will deal 28 damage per pellet, making the KSG 12 take four out of nine pellets to kill an enemy. This four pellet kill range will end at about 11.3 meters, where the KSG 12 becomes a five pellet kill. The KSG 12 then becomes a six pellet kill at about 13.3 meters, reduces to a seven pellet kill at about 14.3 meters, and fails to hit enemies entirely after fifteen meters. Due to the KSG 12's large pellet per shot count, coupled with the damage of each pellet, this makes the KSG 12 one of the most reliable shotguns for one shot kill potential in its category. The KSG 12, unfortunately, has almost no penetration power. The KSG 12 is also not a good fit for Hardcore game modes, as although it can achieve one shot kills with great ease, other shotguns can boast similar power in the game mode while possessing a superior rate of fire. The KSG 12 has the worst rate of fire in its class. By default, the KSG 12 will fire at 60 RPM, or one shot per second. This makes a backup shot difficult to pull off, as the enemy can easily kill the player while they are pumping the action on the KSG 12. As such, this makes it crucial to get a one shot kill with the shotgun. The KSG 12 has very simple, and effective, accuracy. When aiming down the sight, the pellets do not tighten whatsoever. As well, the sights are somewhat clear, and the hip-fire spread is small, making the KSG 12 quite accurate by default. The KSG 12 has bad handling traits. Although the KSG 12 will move at the base speed, the KSG 12 reloads lethargically. The first shell will take 1.5 seconds to be loaded in, with every subsequent shot taking 0.66 seconds (0.833 seconds if using the Grip). The pump action afterwards takes 0.9 seconds. This makes it so that the KSG 12 can take anywhere from 1.5 seconds to 16.56 seconds to reload. This makes ammunition control paramount on the KSG 12, unlike any other shotgun. The KSG 12 has a large capacity to counterbalance its slow reloading process, having the largest in-class capacity, at 12 rounds. Unlike the Striker, which also has a 12 round capacity, the KSG 12's fire rate makes it so the player will put it to much better use, unlike the Striker, where players naturally tend to fire unnecessary rounds due to the small penalty. The KSG 12 also has a lot of ammunition to spare, as the player will spawn with 36 rounds at their disposal. The KSG 12 has the usual assortment of attachments available to it. The Grip is a terrible option, as not only is the recoil nearly non-existent, but it also increases the reload speed of consequent shells in the reloading process, making it a detrimental attachment that should only be used for challenges. The Silencer prevents the user from appearing on radar when shooting the KSG 12, and muffles the firing sound, at the cost of range. This is very counter intuitive on the KSG 12, as this shotgun relies on its one shot kill potential more than any other shotgun in the category, which is spoiled when the Silencer is equipped. Players should look at other shotguns when using the Silencer. However, it is advised to use the attachment for the purpose of leveling up the weapon. The optical attachments confer very little bonus, as there is almost no benefit to aiming the shotguns besides gaining a bit of auto aim. Still, the attachments are useful for leveling up the KSG 12. Extended Mags is easily the best option on the KSG 12, as the capacity is increased to an amazing eighteen shells, with the starting ammunition loadout being increased to a huge 54 shells, making Scavenger a far cry from necessary. Sometimes, the player can not worry about reloading at all, as the player will sometimes find themselves dying before needing to reload at all. In terms of proficiencies, Range and Damage are the two best choices, as both of them will enhance the KSG 12's power even further. However, choosing one over the other is all about preference. However, both can be gained through the Specialist Strike Package, making the KSG 12's power almost unrivaled within the category. Focus is also a good choice, as it lessens the chance of the player's shot being misguided due to a flinch. The KSG 12, alongside the USAS 12, were modified on January 25th (February 3rd for Playstation users) to fire nine pellets per shot by default, akin to how it behaved under the effect of the Extended Mags glitch. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The KSG 12 is available in Survival Mode at level 26 and costs $2000. Its slow rate of fire makes it difficult to engage multiple targets, but the damage of the KSG means it will usually take out an enemy in two to three shells. A unique feature about this weapon in Survival Mode is that it stuns the enemies for about one second, as opposed to the other shotguns that stuns the enemy for about 0.5 seconds. Gallery KSG 12 MW3.png|First person view of the KSG 12. KSG 12 Iron Sights MW3.png|The Iron Sights. KSG 12 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the KSG 12. KSG 12 Pump MW3.png|Pumping the KSG 12. KSG 12 Gold MW3.png|The KSG 12 with gold camouflage. KSG 12 Default Grip MW3.png|The KSG's default grip. KSG 12 Third Person MW3.png|The KSG 12 in third person. Trivia *While it is described as a pump-action shotgun in all other areas, the KSG 12 is listed as a double-barrel in Survival Mode. *The KSG 12 with golden camouflage uses golden shells. This is also seen on the Model 1887. *The KSG 12 has a Magpul RVG attached to it, even when not using the Grip attachment. This can be seen when switching weapons. *When firing and aiming down the sights with the Grip attatchment, the sound of the pump being racked is different from shooting and ADS'ing without a grip. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Shotguns